One Step Over The Line
by themindofmine
Summary: Dean and Sam find an ali in an unorthadoxed FBI agent and find a covent of Demons set on sending Dean back to hell
1. Chapter 1

One Step Over The Line

Chapter One

She was like no woman he had ever met. She had a mouth like a drunken sailor and the body of goddess. Basically she was the female version of him. She had attitude, courage and a beauty that went beyond her great ass and warm brown eyes. He looked at the bedside table. There sat the problem. Among the scotch bottle, the knife, two nine millimeters, six condom wrappers lay a gold badge. The light from the cheap motel lamp hitting it, making it glow like the sun.

"Dean?" Sam was at the door. Damn he couldn't make himself leave. "Come on man we have to go." He couldn't leave her. Not like the others.

"Seajae…Seajae! I have to go." She rolled over.

"Tell Sam his got horrible timing."

"He already knows that." He leaned over and kissed her. "It might be awhile before I get back this way." He stroked her cheek.

"You know how to find me." She rolled over and went into her drawer and pulled out an envelope. "Happy hunting." She kissed him one more time before he grabbed his gun and went to the door and slipped out. Sam was behind the wheel so he slipped into the passenger seat.

"Sorry but we had to go."

"I know." He opened the envelope as they pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"What's that?" Dean pulled out a note.

"'You'll need a fresh start. Find me when you're willing to ask for help. Seajae.'" Pulling out some cards and papers Dean laughed.

"What?"

"Pass Ports, credit cards, driver's licenses and friggen FBI and Sheriff Badges. Little brother I think I love that woman." Sam smiled uncomfortably. He never though those words would come out of Dean's mouth. Especially since the woman he was talking about had been sent to kill him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

(One Week Earlier)

"Sam, where the hell to you put the salt?" Dean's head was inside the trunk of the car.

"It's there I just got some at the last Wal-Mart." Dean shook his head. What had demon hunting come to when you got your supplies at friggen' Wally World. His head still buried in the trunk he heard something that sounded like a woman's chuckle as he turned his world went black. "Dean! Did you find it?" Sam yelled as he heard the trunk slam. A container of salt was flung his direction. Looking up just in time he caught it and froze. "Who the hell are you and where's my brother?"

"Dean's fine Sam. Get that salt poured and we'll talk." He would of agued with her but the shot gun she had pointed at him changed his mind.

"What do you want?" He poured the salt around the car and ended at the trunk where the blond woman stood. "Okay. Who or what are you and where's my brother."

"Seajae Mc Bride, FBI, in the trunk."

"FBI?"

"Subsidiary."

"The FBI has subsidiaries?"

"Maybe a division is more the word."

"A division. What division are you?"

"Witches, demons and poltergeists." Sam squinted.

"Like the X Files?"

"Nothing so dramatic. The things they put on television these days. I need to borrow your brother for a few days."

"Borrow Dean? Hey lady on any other day I'd say hey keep him…." The kick came and ended in less then a second. Sam was on the ground with the shot gun at his heart.

"Damn it Winchester I don't want to hurt you."

"Then please get your boot off my throat." He strained to talk. She lifted her soul a half inch.

"Now if your brother wakes up because I had to dick around with you for an eternity the out come will be on your head. Now get up slowly and piss me off again Sam you will be in the trunk with your brother."

"Okay. Just tell me what this is about."

"I need your brother to get in good with a demon. He has a price on dean's head. If I bring him back dead he's worth more."

"An FBI agent who kills people and gives them to demons. What in the hell is the world coming to?"

"Just get in the car." The shot gun going off past his ear made him jump. He tuned to see the wild haired demon he and Dean had been tracking. "Your welcome." She shoved Sam into the driver's seat from the passenger's side and slid in next to him. "Drive Sam." He started the car and headed down the road.

"Agent McBride, please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm not going to hurt either of you. I just need to borrow your brother's body for few days. Kill him, get to the demon, kill him and resurrect Dean and you two can go on your marry way." Sam looked at the woman.

"Did you just escape the loony bin lady because in my world that's not going to happen?"

"I knocked Dean out because you're the sensible one. I thought you'd get it."

"I don't. So can I drop you somewhere so I can get my brother out of the trunk?"

"Sam, I won't lie to you I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I just hoped you'd be more cooperative."

"Apparently you didn't do your research."

"I can make him forget." She looked at him. "I can make him forget what happened in hell." Sam turned and looked at the woman.

"How?"

"Just trust me please. There's a hotel about a mile down the road. I got a room." He glared at her.

"Two beds and couch you moron."

"I need to talk to Dean. I can't make any promises. Couldn't you of just walked up to us and ask?"

"Silly me to think that's all it would take." She put her gun in her lap. "I want both of you together. Before I tell you why I need you both."

"Your really not such a bad ass are you Agent McBride?"

"I don't prey on young men on a daily basis." She looked at him. "Dean will be safe, I swear." Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel. "Room twelve." Was all she said. He pulled in front of the room and shut off the car.

"What you said about making him forget, is it true?"

"Yes. If your brother chooses to forget what happened in hell I can make it so."

"Why wouldn't he want to forget?"

"For some people the pain is what makes them stronger. I only know what I'm told but you and your brother are stronger then any hunters before you. Even before Dean's tour in hell."

"You talk like you know." He looked into her soulful brown eyes.

"I wasn't nearly as strong as Dean and I chose to remember some." She took the keys and got out. Sam followed her to the trunk.

"He's gonna be pissed. You might want to step back." She unlocked the trunk. It opened and a shot gun was aimed at her head.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your head off lady." Sam stepped between Dean and Seajae.

"See you dicked around to long Sam." Seajae whispered.

"Dean, it's okay. She has a job. She just wants to talk." Dean's eyes were full of anger and hate. "Dean, she's FBI. It's really bad to shoot her." Dean looked at the woman behind his brother.

"You lucky I'm in a good mood woman or they'd be cleaning up FBI pieces till the next century." Dean crawled out of the trunk. His head hurt like a mother. "Okay Sammy, who's your new friend?"

"Seajae McBride, my brother Dean Winchester." She looked at the man who was a ledged in most supernatural convents. The man ripped from hell by one of god's angels to serve a greater purpose. He was the chosen one. Seajae smiled. He wasn't such a bad ass. She expected someone more un human. His eyes sparkled with anger yet with her sight she could see the man behind it. The little boy scared of what he had become.

"Thank you for sparing me Dean. I hope we can mutually benefit from our time together."

"Time together?" He looked at Sam. "Is this chick loony? I'm not spending another minute with you lady." Dean started to walk away and Seajae stood her ground in front of him. Touching his head she knew was throbbing in pain. He went to shove her back but the pain in his head eased more with each second that passed. "What the hell are you?"

"I'll tell you all the gory details inside. I don't like open spaces at night. To many things hiding you know." She took her hand away and grabbed her bag out of the trunk and the key for the room. Sam looked at Dean and he shrugged. It was going to be a really long night.


	2. Chapter 2

One Step Over The Line

Chapter Two

Dean and Sam sat on the plush sofa in front of the woman. She wasn't nervous yet she paced like she was trying to figure which way she should tell her story. Dean looked at her. She wasn't a woman he'd immediately be attracted to. She was taller, curvier then he liked but if given the opportunity. Sam slapped him knowing what he was thinking.

"Hey." He looked at him then the FBI agent. "So lady what's this about?"

"I never told my story to anyone. Not even late husband. He of all people would have never understood." She sat on the coffee table across from the Winchesters. "I was born just like you." She looked at both men. "I died, just like you." She looked at Dean. "My world existed only to those who brought me back for a long time. Then they found a purpose for me. I am more then half human."

"More then half human?"

"My father was an angle of God so to speak. You may know them as White Lighters."

"Like witch guardians?"

"In many cultures that is thier purpose. But my dad was a son of a bitch. He drank too much and screwed too many women on earth. He found a loop hole in the system. Hid from the elders for a lot of years. When I was born the elders gave me a purpose." She looked at Dean. "To protect a boy who was to have great power. But I was to much a human. I didn't rise to power like I should of so I was relieved of my duty. The new guide failed also. And the one after that. None was powerful enough to protect the boy once he became a man." She stood and went to the widow. "I lead my life. Married. I died giving birth to my first child. I was thrust into a place I never knew existed. My father the white lighter sold my soul to hide his time on earth." Seajae turned around. The men stared at her. "The boy grew stronger and I could see him in my dreams. He helped me deal with the pain. Then he was there beside me. Telling me to fight."

"You were there with me." Dean looked at her.

"Not for very long but while you were with me I was strong. Then you were gone." She sat in front of Dean. "They took me away knowing you were the one keeping from giving in. I fought a good fight Dean but they showed me things. I don't have to tell you. Then just like you I was thrust back. My husband who never would of believe in what I was doing cast a spell and traded my life for his."

"The white lighters took you back?"

"Only as one of there own and not without reservation." She took a deep breath. "I'm just a hunter like you now. I have a little edge. The power to heal is all my father left me. And the elders, they think I may help the greater good as a bad ass." She smiled. "I need this demon Dean. I need him to send a thousand back to hell."

"How do I fit in?"

"There's a big price on your head in hell and heaven. Someone's just biding time till the highest bidder comes calling." She looked at Dean. "You do what you have to. I'll understand but Dean this is big. It could set you ahead of the game. Something you haven been able to do in four years."

"What you said about making me forget. You remembered me."

"Because I wanted to."

"You wanted to remember what happened down there?"

"If I was going to be strong up here I had to remember what the hell went on down there if only a fraction of it." Pacing again Seajae crossed her arms over her chest. "My child survived the birth. My husband raised her until he died. The demon has her now and is using what little power she gained from me to heal himself. With the knife and my power we may save her. Save the future."

"What are you saying?"

"Kaylee is a chosen one. The elders are up in arms about it. When she comes back to them the order will be restored." Seajae turned and looked at Dean. "You do what you have to. I know you both have doubts and issues. If your here in the morning I'll know you want to be a part of it. If you're gone then I will do what I have to." Grabbing her bag she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Your call Sammy. Can we trust her?"

"You're the one who has to die."

"She said it only be a few minutes right?"

"I don't think she said."

"Well let's get some sleep and hash out the details in the morning." They both stood and headed to the bedroom.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Seajae awoke with a start. She wasn't alone. Dean Winchester sat on the floor next to the couch. Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder. The scare pucked and red from where he was grabbed by Castile and ripped back to earth was there to remind them both of the past.

"I couldn't sleep."

"It seems to be hard after spending so much time away." She slid her hand down his arm and reached under the cushion of the couch and pulled out a bag. "Just one a week. It'll get you back on track."

"I don't take drugs."

"All natural, I promise. Witch hazel and all that. When you don't have things running though your mind it helps."

"What goes along with me dieing?"

"Take a pill. It slows your heart rate to two beats a minute. Then I bag and tag you and me and Sam bring you to Orson." Absently Seajae ran her fingers up and down Dean's arm. "In and out it fifteen minutes. I stab Orson and grab Kaylee and Sam gets you and we're out of there."

"You sound like nothing can go wrong." Dean leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I won't let it. You and your brother are too important to this fight."

"I hope we live up to the hype." Dean's voice sounding softer and farther away.

"Don't worry about that. The Winchester name opens doors. Now and in the future." Seajae knew that Dean was down for the count. She felt it was safe for her to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3

One Step Over The Line

Chapter Three

Sam looked at his brother fast asleep against the couch. Seajae's hand protectively on his shoulder. Something didn't sit well with him. It wasn't Seajae. It was the mission she was suggesting that brought the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shaking it off he went to wake Dean when he stopped. The red, nasty scar on his left shoulder had faded where Seajae had touched him.

"Dean, wake up." Seajae's eyes opened.

"When was the last time he slept without the nightmares?"

"We all have nightmares."

"Sam?"

"Since he…came back he doesn't sleep much and drinks a lot."

"Let him sleep. We have a couple of days before we need to meet Orson." She sat up but never letting her hand leave his arm. "He's in bad shape Sam. Really bad shape." He looked at her.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I know you do. I'll get him back on track the best I can but until he learns to cope with the pain it'll only get worse." Sam noticed her and gently stroking his brother's arm.

"Your holding them back so he can sleep?"

"I need him strong. I need him sober."

"He's never been weak. Sober might be a bigger challenge."

"With the nightmares at bay maybe he won't need the alcohol." She looked at Sam. "You both need rest."

"Who are you really?"

"A friend who needs a big ass favor. Then I'll be gone from your lives."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Crossing her legs in front of her she smiled. "I promise." Sam looked like he didn't believe her.

"I have issues yes but if this helps Dean get rid of his…demons, then so be it."

"What about your demons Sam?"

"I'll deal with those. If you can help Dean I would be forever grateful."

"What about Ruby?"

"What about her?"

"Just she hasn't been around."

"She'll show up. Why do you care about where Ruby is?"

"I don't know what side she's on Sam. Even the elders see her as a threat one day and an alli the next." Seajae looked at him with her soulful brown eyes. "I know she means something to you Sam."

"Why do you know so much about me, about us?"

"It was my first assignment to watch Dean. I guess I got a little used checking up on him and you were there the last few years." Sam looked though hooded eyes at the older woman. "I'm not some supernatural stalker Sam, I swear. It's kind of like watching television in the elder's living room really." She smiled.

"You mean there's a Sam and Dean channel?"

"Yes. And a Ruby channel. And a Castile channel. Demons and angels are a little hard to tune in all the time. That's why we need to make sure Ruby is as far away as she can get."

"I'll see what I can do. How long can you keep that up?" He motioned to her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"All night if I have to. I'm not strong enough to exorcise the demons on my own. I can hold them back but to truly be rid of them I need an elder. I've gotten Jonah's word that if we bring Orson down he will dispel whatever memories Dean wants to forget."

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough to make sure I fight hard enough so no one has to go though what Dean and I went through." She looked at him with a mother's eye. "You need rest Sam. Go. I'll keep the monsters away from him for a little while."

"Why do I have a feeling if I do it's going to bite me in the ass?" Seajae smiled.

"Because that's how your daddy raised you Sam Winchester. But he also raised you not to look a gift horse in the mouth." Sam smiled.

"That he did." He started back to the bedroom. "Thank you Seajae. For taking care of Dean. He didn't deserve what happened to him. I've had a ton of guilt over it. If you could take even half the pain he went thought down there I might be able to live with myself again."

"Sam don't ever feel guilty for what your brother did. He did it out of love for the one person who stood by him no matter what." Seajae smiled. "If you had died that day Dean would have never made it a week. You both need each other."

"That can be a bad thing."

"Needed someone is never bad Sam. Dangerous at times but never bad." She looked at Dean. "He will always put you first. There's nothing that will change that. Even with your powers he so adamantly despises your still the one thing he treasures most in life."

"Well I feel the same. I'll see you in the morning." Sam went back to his room and Seajae took a blanket and covered Dean. Soon she was asleep again. Morning would come soon enough and they all needed to be rested.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ruby sat on the edge of the bed. Sam awoke with a start.

"I wish you would stop doing that." She smiled.

"Keeps you on your toes."

"Yeah right. What the hell I haven't seen you in weeks.'

"Sorry I've been busy. Who's the blond shacked up with your brother out there?"

"A friend."

"Your friends with half assed white lighters now?"

"I guess Dean has gotten a little bit better taste in women." He looked at her and clenched his jaw."

"You called me?"

"Bobby has something for you. He said if you're in the neighborhood he could use you help."

"That's a two day drive."

"I didn't ask and he wasn't sharing."

"It doesn't have anything to do with the white lighter?"

"Nope. He needs your demon experience I guess. I didn't ask. I was in the middle of something." She looked at him. Whatever it was Sam was trying to hide he wasn't giving much away.

"Okay. Call me if you need me to pull your ass out of white lighter hell." She kissed his forehead and was gone. Seajae stood in the door way.

"She doesn't have much use for me now does she?"

"Ruby is an acquired taste."

"Yeah I imagine. Breakfast is ready if you want something."

"Breakfast? You cook too?"

"Keeps me out of the bars." She smiled and went back out into the living room. Sam got up and looked at the clock. It was nearly eight. He hadn't slept much past sunrise in a very long time. Maybe Seajae was good for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did I would be rich.**

**I've come to know that weak woman don't make it in any SUPERNATURAL story lines. Strong women survive the weak die a painful death. Sorry if you don't like the tough chicks.**

**One Step Over The Line**

**Chapter Four**

"This is really good Seajae." Dean took another bite of the pancakes.

"I'm glad you like it Dean." Sam was long done with breakfast and in the shower.

"Thank you for last night. It's been a real long time since I slept without the dreams." She tousled his head as she put another piece of bacon on his plate. He grabbed her hand. "I'm not six Seajae. A pat on the head doesn't make it all better."

"Sorry. I just…touching you makes you real."

"You think I'm not real?"

"You weren't for a long time Dean. You were just in my dreams." She went back to the stove. "I'm sorry if touching you offends you." He stood up and came behind her.

"It doesn't offend me." She turned around to look into his green eyes. "Just don't touch me like I'm a child." Dean didn't know what the hell was getting into him but FBI white lighter Seajae McCall was getting under his skin.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky. He let go of her wrist.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I…damn." He turned and walked away leaving his breakfast and Seajae confused. Sam came out from the bedroom to see Dean grabbing his jacket and walking out the door.

"What did I miss?"

"When I figure it out I'll let you know." Seajae finished cleaning up the breakfast plates and Sam went out to look for his brother.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The view from the back of the hotel would have been breathtaking if the thoughts running though Dean's head didn't block out everything else. He always liked Colorado and all its snowy glory but in all his twenty-nine years he never really got a chance to enjoy it. He didn't here Sam come up behind him.

"Something you need to talk about?" Dean turned and looked at his brother. He so wanted to blow the kid off and just leave it but the struggle inside him was too great.

"Six months Sammy. Six months I've been outta that pit and I haven't felt a damn thing. I thought I was just reeling from the shock and all that. Last night she touched my arm and it was like all the feelings I've been holding back just sky rocketed."

"She healed you."

"Did I ask her to?"

"She was keeping away your nightmares Dean. Maybe she didn't know that she was healing your soul." Sam leaned on the fence railing and looked out at the beauty in front of him. "I think she wants to help."

"But at what cost Sammy, huh? I lose my edge because I get warm fuzzies whenever someone touches me?"

"Dean…"Sam smiled. "Maybe it was because SHE was touching you."

"Come on Sammy…she's nothing like…you know what I like."

"Maybe what you liked before isn't what you like now."

"I haven't liked anything since…"

"My point exactly." Sam turned and leaned against the fence once again. "It's amazing what a good nights sleep will do for a mans…man hood."

"She's a friggin' freak Sammy." Dean looked at his brother. "I didn't mean…"

"I know. Your so over that." Sam looked at the ground. "She's a woman Dean. With a unique gift."

"Like Ruby?"

"No not like Ruby. Seajae is human Dean. Mostly. Why do I even try?

White lighters are human Dean. Human's with talent."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

"You're the one with the warm fuzzies. Not me." Dean looked at him.

"This is so wrong on so many levels."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling something once in a while Dean. Believe me." Sam stood up straight. "I can't tell you what to do or even why you should do it. All I know is this is the most emotion I've seen you show in a long time. You need to figure it out I guess."

"I hate when your right."

"It's because I always am." Sam left his brother to ponder over whatever feelings he was having for Seajae while he talked her out of acting on them.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"It's messing with his head." Sam looked into his coffee cup.

"I didn't know I was doing more then just stopping the dreams." Seajae leaned against the counter. "I'll see if there's some way around it."

"It's not that I don't want to see Dean have some emotion but with him it just comes out angry." Seajae smiled.

"I got that. I'll talk to someone. See if I can hold back the dreams without healing his soul."

"When you put it that way it sounds cruel."

"We have to do whatever we can to make him relax. If he's on edge it may not work." Seajae looked at Sam. "Thanks for getting rid of Ruby."

"I just hope she doesn't change her mind about helping Bobby."

"Me too. I'm going to get going on trying to break what I've already fixed." She grabbed her coat.

"Be careful."

"I always am Sam." She smiled. "Tell Dean I'm sorry, I'll try to fix this." She walked out the door right into Dean's chest. "Oh sorry." The sparks between them were almost visible to the human eye. One touch was all it took. He looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Seajae…" She looked at him. Nothing mattered but that moment. He kissed her. Pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Seajae didn't resist. She couldn't. Whatever was happening to him when she touched him it was happing to her too.

"Dean…" Seajae was breathless. "I'm going to figure this out." He kissed her again. "I promise." It took everything she had to pull away. "It won't…" She took out her keys and headed to her truck without another look back. Dean turned and watched her pull out of the parking lot. Dean fought the urge to hit the wall with his fist and lost. He went into the room. Sam was sitting at the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?"

"You look like you just punched a wall with your hand." Sam got a towel and filled it with ice.

"All I had to do is look at her and I lost it."

"You punched her?"

"No, I kissed her, hit the wall." Dean sat down.

"What the hell is happening to me Sammy?"

"I have this feeling you might be falling for Seajae."

"As in what? Falling in love. I've known her less then a day."

"She's known you all her life."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"She said she was sent to protect you as a child. She's checked up on you. Maybe somewhere deep inside your feel that. She was in hell with you." Sam sat down. "She wants us to help her and she wants to help you."

"I…Sammy…she makes me feel…I've been numb for so long Sam. I can be in the same room but if I touch her there's sparks. I mean really…truly sparks. I can feel it."

"Well you can't deny there's something there."

"The hell I can't. Watch me. I don't have to touch the woman again. She won't have to touch me. End of story."

"What about the nightmares?"

"What about them?"

"She has to touch you to make them stop."

"Then I guess I have nightmares."

"Dean. Think about this. I mean it isn't like her touch repulses you, right? It…well it turns you on right?" Dean closed his eyes shook his head and covered his ears with his hands.

"I'm not talking to you about this Sammy. So over sharing it isn't funny." Sam got up.

"You deal with it then. I'm out of it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sam grabbed his lap top and started on some research he didn't want to do and Dean went into the bedroom and tried to get Seajae McBride out of his head.


	5. Chapter 5

One Step Over The Line

Chapter Five

Seajae sat in her truck for a long time. It was dark already and it had started to snow. How was she going to make Dean see that healing his body and his soul was the only way they could do this? If Dean was stressed or upset in anyway the drugs to paralyze him may not work at all or worse kill him for real. A knock on her window made her jump. Damn no one ever snuck up on her. This wasn't looking so good. She turned to see Sam. Opening her door she got out.

"Hi."

"You don't look like a person who figured out our problem."

"If I keep the dreams away I heal everything connected. Those dreams come from his soul Sam."

"He isn't going to let you touch him again."

"Fair enough. I should have done enough good last night to make it though." She grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry. I ask you for a favor and I make your lives worse." Sam looked at her.

"I don't think you made anything worse Seajae."

"I'll get to vanquish Orson get Kaylee back to the elders have them erase whatever Dean wants and get out of your lives." Sam looked at Seajae.

"We'll talk about this later Seajae. You look beat. Did you sleep last night?"

"Better then I have in a long time. Have you guys eaten?"

"Dean hasn't left the bedroom since you left."

"I picked up some chicken. I didn't feel much like cooking. A couple of hours with the white lighter elite can take a lot out of a person." She handed Sam a bag. "I'll get another room for the night if you think it will help."

"No. Don't do that. We should stay together."

"I checked in with demon television. Ruby's half way to Bobby."

"One less worry." They walked into the room.

"Don't I know it?" Seajae took a deep breath. The door to the bedroom opened and Dean stepped out. "Dinner. I'll…" Seajae started to back out the door.

"Don't…Seajae don't go. I'm okay. I just…don't touch me okay." She smiled a weak smile.

"When you put it that way it's so hard to resist." She reached in the cupboard and set the table with her best Styrofoam plates. "I hope you like coleslaw and mashed potatoes." Setting three down she got cups and forks.

"Yeah that's fine." They dished up their food. Sam looked at Seajae. She looked like she was going to pass out. "Why don't you go lie down in the bedroom? You look like you can barley keep your eyes open." Seajae nodded.

"Thanks." She pushed her plate away and went to lie down. Dean watched her go.

"What the hell happened to her?"

"I think her meeting with the big wigs didn't go so well."

"What happened?"

"She didn't say, just that it was a long day." Dean ate a little food.

"She didn't look good Sam."

"Dean where are we going with this?"

"I'm just saying she doesn't look like she feels good that's all."

"Okay." Dean played with his food for a few more minutes.

"I…maybe you could…"

"Dean she needs some sleep. It'll all work out." Dean looked at the door. He stood up.

"Dean don't go in there." He looked at Sam.

"I can't just leave things the way they are Sammy."

"Yes you can. You go in there and someone will get hurt and the way things work it's not going to be you Dean."

"She kicked my ass once before."

"I'm not talking that kind of hurt." Dean looked at Sam then the door.

"I don't want her to think I'm mad at her."

"Dean sit down and eat. Then if you want to go in there and mess things up feel free." Dean sat back down.

"Okay." He looked at Sam. "I don't know what got into me." Sam laughed.

"I could tell you but you wouldn't believe me." The rest of dinner was silent then when they cleaned up Dean looked at the door one more time.

"I have to go in there." Sam looked at him. He knew the look on his brother's face meant he wasn't going to back down for anything or anybody.

"Just be careful." Sam grabbed his lap top and sat down at the table. Dean turned the knob of the door and opened it slipping inside. Quietly shutting the door behind him he watched Seajae sleep. Her golden brown hair spread on the pillow like an angel. He knew she was more then an angel. She was his savoir. Swallowing hard he walked to the bed across from her and sat down.

"I can't get you out of my head." He whispered. Dean had never felt this way. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. He kneeled down and touched her face. Opening her eyes Seajae looked at him like no other person had. Deep in his soul.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't stop myself. Tell me why you have this affect on me?"

"Because it was meant to be." She didn't reach for him. It was on his terms. He touched her. The spark was there again. The warmth radiated though his body from his finger tips.

"I never felt this way Seajae."

"I know." She whispered. "Neither have I." She swallowed. Dean leaned over and kissed her. The heat and power were stronger then before. Stronger because he was giving in to it. Seajae didn't trust herself to touch him. If he wanted her to, all he did was have to ask. The kiss deepened and the heat spread over them both.

"I should stop." He whispered against her lips.

"That might be best." He kissed her again.

"I can't stop Seajae." Dean stood and sat next to her. She moved over making room for him to lie next to her.

"Then don't." It was the last thing either of them said for a very long time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Dean?" Sam's voice broke though the fog. He struggled to open is eyes. "Dean!"

"What?" He opened his eyes.

"It's time to get up." Dean looked around.

"Where's Seajae?"

"I don't know. I was asleep on the couch and I heard the door shut about an hour ago. Maybe she went out for coffee." Dean nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Better then I have been in a really long time Sammy." Dean got up. Sam smiled.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room." Sam got up and went to dig up some breakfast. He didn't have to. There was coffee and donuts sitting on the table. Seajae was heading back out the door. "Hey." She turned and smiled.

"Morning. I have some business to take care of. I'll be back later." Sam took touched her arm. She winced.

"Seajae?"

"Tell Dean I'll talk to him tonight." She walked out the door. Dean came out of the bed room.

"Was that Seajae?"

"She said she'd talk to you tonight." Dean nodded and took a cup of coffee. "I won't ask."

"Good, cause I'm not telling." Sam smiled.

"You know she was sent to kill you, right?"

"If that's the way she's going about it Sammy, I won't argue with the woman." Sam laughed. He hadn't seen his brother this happy in a very long time. Ever maybe.

"I got a call from Bobby. He's got Ruby running around in circles but he doesn't think he can keep her busy for more then a day."

"Seajae said tonight's the night."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I think so." He looked out the window. "I haven't had the dream in three days Sammy. The one's I had last night were one's I haven't had since…since I don't know when."

"I'm glad. You deserve some peace Dean." Sam looked at his brother. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Sammy." He grabbed a donut. "I'm going to hit the shower." Sam watched his brother walk away. He hopped when they left the memories of this time would stay with his brother forever.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Dinner!" It was after six when Seajae came in. She was carrying two bags. Sam came out of the bedroom.

"I though you ran for the hills." She smiled.

"No, just had some things to take care of before tonight."

"Are you okay?" Sam leaned on the counter next to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you looked more drained this morning then you did last night when you went to bed." He looked serious. "I don't want to pry or…"

"I know. I have some things…where's Dean?"

"Sleeping. He's been in and out all day."

"Good. The more relaxed he is the better the he'll react to the meds." Sam smiled.

"You do have a way of relaxing him." Seajae smiled. "Are you sure you're going to be able to pull this off?"

"I will and then I'll be out of your life for good."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing right now. Seeing your affect on Dean." She looked at the younger Winchester.

"He'll be the same as he was when I was with him." She smiled. "Even better. He won't agonize over my affect on him."

"I think he likes agonizing over you." He took a plate and sat at the table. Seajae sat next to him.

"Ruby's no good for you, you know that right?"

"You're going to start on me too." The bedroom door opened and Dean came in looking refreshed and about five years younger then he did just a few days ago.

"I smell steak." Seajae got up and fixed him a plate.

"How'd you sleep?" He put the plate in front of him and went to sit. He touched her hand…the warmth was there but the spark had faded.

"Better. What's wrong?" She touched his face.

"Nothing." She sat down but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Don't lie to me Seajae. Not after last night." Sam looked down at his plate.

"I should go…"

"No Sammy, we're in this together. Seajae…."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect you tonight. I talked to the elders and they can't increase my power or it will be detected."

"I trust you and Sam to protect me. You don't have to worry about me Seajae. I've been to hell remember." She looked at him. His green eyes full of trust. Dean Winchester trusted no one and now he was putting all his faith in her. He tightened his hold on her hand. "We can do this Seajae." She knew he believed they could and that's all she needed too get though the night.


End file.
